Everything
by blueeyes95
Summary: Harry is in love but what will he do if she loves someone else, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Installments

Chapter 1 Lose Yourself

I sat on my bed, listening, listening to the wind blow, the raindrops fall, the laughter of the boys in the dorm, but I still could here this more than anything, it was me, wanting her. "Harry, come on, were going down for a game of wizard chess" Ron said. "Na, I'm ok, you'll beat me anyway" I replied. Ron left the room laughing at one of his brothers stupid jokes. I got up slowly and looked out the window, it was pouring down rain, Hagrid sitting on the step of his hut, enjoying a nice cup of tea. Pro. Sprout was checking on one of her plants. I walked down the stairs, my wand was in my pocket, just waiting to be used, but I didn't want to, because she loved somebody else, not me, she hated me, "Harry, you decided to come down" said Neville. "yeah, whatever" I replied shyly. "what, are you sulking about your soul mate" said Colin Creevey. "he wouldn't be sulking about his soul mate, it would have to be his wannabe" said Neville. "Expelliarmus" I yelled my wand in my hand. "Bloody hell, Harry, they were just joking" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, well how would you feel if your best friend had the girl of your dreams" I retorted sternly. I walked up to Neville, Colin had ran away. "I would hate for you to die, because I am not afraid" I said in his ear. "Ron, you think about what I said to you and come up to the dorm room and talk to me" I stated blankly. I ran back upstairs and slipped into my invisibility cloak. I went to the library were I was sure to find her, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, I loved her so much, but to her I was just a sad, troubled, boy. But in her heart I had have some meaning to it, it was my 6th year at Hogwarts and we still were just friends. I got into the library without being noticed. I slid into the restricted section and slipped off the invisibility cloak. I put my foot on the second shelf, I was lucky, no books had fallen off, I got to the top in no time. If you climbed to the top you could see a whole isle. She came into the isle in no time, she was trying to read every book in this isle, right now she was on "How to tell If you are Cursed With Love". Ron was probably up in the dorm room wondering were I was. He was the only one who knew I did this. I heard a shuffle come from behind me and looked back, Ron's red hair flashed before me, he was at the top with me. "what are you doing here Ron" I whispered. "I can't believe you like Hermione" Ron retorted. "Yeah, well I am losing myself" I said back to him. "Your losing yourself" he replied. "I love her, so much, I would die for her" I stated blankly. I looked across the isle, her head dug deep into the story, "Harry, look" Ron said. I looked to where he was pointing. Neville came walking down the isle, I pulled out my wand and stunned him. He fell straight back, I was in love and I was losing myself. Hermione looked up, "Neville, are you ok" she exclaimed. I jumped down, threw on my cloak, and ran to the dorm. When I got to the dorm I ran up to our room. I pulled my bed out and climbed up the latter, then scooted the bed back in. I reached the top in seconds. I opened the hatch, and climbed through it. I was on the top of are tower. Soaking wet, I didn't care, let the raindrops fall, let the boys laugh, and let the wind blow, because I was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bet on It

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter installments

The Raindrops fell, the boys laughed, and the wind blew, and I was still never going to get her. He loves her, Ron loves her, and as I sat there I realized that she loves him, so I watched the raindrops fall, but the boys didn't laugh, and the wind didn't blow, because sadness was in the air. So finally, the raindrops stopped falling and the sadness was still there, maybe it was best I left her alone, because love was tearing me apart.

"Harry, get down from there, please, I know your mad, but please" Ron yelled from in the dorm. "Ron, leave me alone, you have her, I don't, so go, be happy and leave me BE, OK" I yelled. Ron closed the hatch and as he did I stood up, pulled out my own wand and held it to my neck, "it's better this way" I mumbled. "Harry, come on down right now" said someone from behind the hatch. "Neville, I'm sorry, just leave me be, please" I said slipping my wand into my pocket. "Harry, it's almost time for bed, but Dumbledore wants us in the great hall" Neville replied. "Ok, fine" I whispered. I went up to the hatch and opened it. I pushed Neville to the side and climbed down. "You better watch out" I whispered into his ear.

"Kids, please, calm down, now let me tell you why were here, one of are students is missing and we think that the infamous dark lord has taken her" Dumbledore mumbled to quickly. "Who is it" I stood up and stated. "It is …. Well …. It's Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said. I ran out of the great hall faster than a cow on a motorcycle. "Harry, were are you going, what are you going to do" Ron yelled behind me. "Ron, you can Bet on it but I swear onto you that I will find her, even if it takes my life, weather you know it or not but she Is not going to die" I stated with my hand hanging on to his shirt. "Voldemort, will be defeated" I said punching Ron in the stomach. I ran outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but finding Hermione was out of the ordinary, a death trap for me, so bet on it, she will be find, being considered Precious Cargo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cold as Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Installments

Stepping into the wet glass I tried to remember the good things in my life, because I probably would not survive this fight with Voldemort. I had my wand in my hand, holding steadily, looking at the edge of the forbidden forest. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for me, I was out of the ordinary, and so I treaded into the forbidden forest hoping to find Hermione, and not Voldemort. Sounds rang into my ears as clear as a cow on a tree branch. A howling sound came to my ears, it defiantly wasn't the centaurs and it hopefully wasn't a werewolf. "Harry Potter, you are going to get what you have had coming to you a long time ago" somebody whispered into my ear. I turned around and nobody was there. Scary out here all alone I thought to myself.

"Get off of me you filthy disgrace" Hermione screamed. "Shut up, or I'll…I'll give you something to think about" Voldemort replied in a menacing voice. It was like he was scared of something or…he knew something was out here.

I could hear screams coming from the west, I turned, I did the only thing I could think of doing, I called for something, _Accio Firebolt. _A Firebolt flew right in front of me, I climbed on, I was going to search the area from above so I wouldn't get hurt from something on the ground. Climbing on I lifted up to the surface of the trees, then went higher than the trees. There was a ledge that was higher than I was, and on it was more trees, Voldemort and Hermione could be in there, I flew of over to the edge, nothing. "EXPELLIARMUS" Hermione yelled from a clearing in the distance, a note landed on my lap, I fell off the broom, the note in my hand. I grabbed a hold of my broom just in time, I put the note in my hand, and pulled out my wand. Voldemort walked into the clearing, "Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again, you know what, Hermione is young, the rats will love her blood" he said smiling grimly. "You touch her and I swear to you I will HUNT you down until your blood stains my hands, and I will hurt you even more just for killing my parents" I retorted. I was beginning to get tired. "Well, you won't be hurting me, or saving Hermione, Avada Kedabra" he yelled. "AHHHHHAHHHHAHH" I screamed. I landed on the ground, a small stick going through my arm, I used my other arm to grab the note, I read it quickly. Dear Harry, I know that you love me so I just wanted to tell you, I'm done with Ron, and to make your hopes higher, I love you so much

Love,

Hermione

My hopes were filled, I threw the note behind me, but I couldn't worry about Hermione right now, I had to worry about myself, I was cold as ice, my arm was numb and I started to slip into a deep sleep, until I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and it wasn't a small stick, because I had pulled it out, it was a paw!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter installments

I looked up, and there standing on my hand was a werewolf, I had been bitten. This was bad, there was no escaping it, I used my good arm and grabbed my wand, "Expelliarmus" I yelled. The wolf whimpered and walked off into the forest. I lifted myself up slowly, my arm was so sore and my body ached all over after the fall. I put my wand back in my pocket. A sharp pain went up to my neck, it started to sting, bad, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. My shirt ripped off, and my pants slipped off to, all that was left was my boxers. Fur started to grow in little patches, "HAAAAAAAAAAOWLLLLLL" I screamed. I had become a werewolf, and I used my instincts, I was going to now, not just find Voldemort, but hunt him down, but I had lost the instinct to hunt for what I wanted to do, I headed back toward Hogwarts, which on my part may have just saved my life.

I was in the front lawn of Hogwarts, and kids were just getting ready to go to bed, I ran up to the main door, and slammed it open, "HOOOOOOWLLLLLLLLL" I barked at the moon. I ran up to a first year and knocked him down. Until I heard screams, screams coming from the forest, I ran outside, and sniffed the air, they were in hagrid's hut. I sprinted there as fast I could, I slammed through the door. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed with the pain coming back into my neck. It was dawn. Voldemort was standing over Hagrid, which was dead, a hole opened wider in my heart, Hermione was tied up in my chair, I had to move fast, before he looked up, I thought up the one spell I could think of, the killing curse, "now Harry, time to watch your little girlfriend die" he stated evilly, he held up his wand. I ran in front of Hermione. "Avada Kedabra" we both yelled at the same time, Voldemorts hit me and mine hit him. Hermione put some spell on me to bring me to life for 30 more seconds; I was going to die no matter what. "Harry, I love you" she said to me to. "I love you to" I replied. So what happened next was history, she kissed me. So Hermione gave a speech in remembrance of me, she said that even thought I died, I saved us from the dark lord, and he will be remembered by all of us, he is a savior, and so his legend will always be remembered, his legend is are LEGACY

Authors Notes: just thought you ought to know, every chapter and the title is a song, please review because I feel this is my best story I will ever right

BLUEEYES95


End file.
